The 'X' Factor
by MockingCody
Summary: Madge Undersee has discovered that she is the mutant, a human with special talents. After her district finds out, she has to take refuge at The Abernathy School for Gifted Children. It is there that she meets other young adults like herself with special talents like a girl who never misses with her psionic bow, and an attractive boy who can do more than move her with his mind,Gadge
1. Chapter 1

The day seemed so normal at first. She had woken up, did her morning rituals, ate breakfast with her father, and retreated to the large "tea room" where her precious piano sat awaiting her. She loved playing that piano, and she taught neighbor kids how to use the elegant instrument, of course she was only a teen herself.

Her name was Madge Undersee, sixteen years old, and the daughter of the mayor of District 12, a poorly district located in the country of Panem. The blonde's fingers hit the keys of the piano, a natural feeling for the young woman. Her house began filling with the sweet sound of music. While Madge did this as her passion and hobby, she also played the music in hopes that the sound would revive her mother from her vegetable state upstairs.

Madge's mother suffered from a sickness brought on by the stress of her sister's demise. Madge barely remembered her Aunt Maysilee, but from what she heard from the neighbors was that Maysilee used to be normal, but changed before her death.

The sound of the doorbell brought Madge away from her piano and the blonde stepped away, smoothing out her dress as she walked towards the front door. Opening it, she smiled down at the visitor, who happened to be her neighbor Julian, a nine year old boy who happened to be very infatuated with her, a feeling that he wasn't very subtle about.

The redheaded boy hugged his red folder filled with sheet music and smiled back up at his music tutor, "Hi Madge." He greets her.

"Good morning, Julian." Madge replies, stepping aside and ushering her young pupil inside, closing the door behind him. She follows him back into the tea room, and watched with amused eyes as the boy rushed over to the piano, placing his folder on the stand, and sat down impatiently, his short legs kicking the air between the bench and the floor.

Madge walked over to the bench and sat down next to him, "Alright. Did you practice remembering the music notes and keys?" She asked, she loved teaching kids music, their wide eyes were always full of wonder when they watched her play different scores from films or old classical pieces. In fact, one of Madge's favorite students was Posy Hawthorne, but sadly Posy's family had moved a year ago without explanation. She missed that girl since Posy always seemed to be the one most enchanted by her musical style.

Julian nodded excitedly and began pressing random keys and stating their names, an action that made Madge giggle, which in return made the young boy blush furiously. "Alright, slow down, how about you play the short piece I taught you a couple of weeks ago as a warm up?" Julian's blush deepened more so in nervousness and embarrassment than infatuation.

Madge relaxed when the boy started, his small fingers hitting the keys slowly and off-tune since he was still a novice and therefore was still learning. She continued to listen, hearing a few errors but does not comment, as she didn't want to ruin the boy's confidence during the piece. The blonde started to rub her hands together, a habit that she had grown accustom to in the recent weeks. Her hands had begun to feel agitating and a small burning sensation would always be present whenever she relaxed for a long enough amount of time, or when she played the piano.

She tried to focus on Julian's piece, but the agitation began to grow, and burning began to feel as if she was holding her hands over an open flame, or pressing them against the burners on the stove. Trying her best to conceal her pain, Madge turned to the side and created a fist, which only made the burning feeling worsen. Her blue eyes widen, when she noticed that her fist had small glowing particles floating around her wrist and circling her hand. Panicking, the blonde quickly undid her fist and the small particles grew into a large beam, firing across the room, colliding with a very expensive vase.

She watched in astonishment and fear as the vase explodes into small pieces of polished clay. She brought her other hand to her mouth, and Julian stopped his playing, having heard the loud breaking of the object and peered around Madge to see the scattered pieces on the floor. "Whoa. How did that happen?" He asked innocently, hopping off the bench and walking over to it.

Madge grew nervous and held her hand close to herself. She was scared, did she really do that? Was she seeing things? Was this a dream? These questions danced in her mind and her hands began to burn once more.

Julian finally brought her back to her senses, however she jumped back away from the boy when he tapped her on the leg. "No—no!" She exclaims, holding her hands out so he wouldn't get close.

Julian's eyes widen and he stares back at her in confusion. "Are you okay? Did I do something wrong? I swear I didn't break the vase... I was playing the piano."

She shook her head and quickly gathers enough of her senses to reply, "I'm just not feeling well, how about you go on home for today? I'm going to clean up the broken pieces and lay down."Her tone was sweet and gentle, adjectives that she definitely wasn't feeling at the moment. She hoped he wouldn't ask questions, and thankfully he didn't. He silently gathered his sheet music, ran up and hugged her and hurried out the door.

Of course Madge was frightened, especially when the boy had hugged her, afraid that he would hurt himself- or worse that she would hurt him. She glanced down at her hands nervously before retreating to the hall closet to retrieve the appropriate tools to clean up the mess.

* * *

Later that night Madge sat with her father for dinner, she wasn't feeling very hungry, and she was shaking out of nervousness. Her food was being pushed around on her plate by her fork, a habit that her father saw as a sign of something wrong. Of course her father had noticed, he was the Mayor, he had to be extra aware. "Sweetie, does your weird demeanor have anything to do with the missing vase?" She glanced up at her father and she nodded grimly, and she was shocked at her father's teasing smile and causal tone. "I'll just order another, there's no reason to be so upset about it. I'm sure it was an accident."

"It was." Madge replied a little too quickly for her own liking, and she returned to pushing her food around. She loved her father, and she loved that he trusted her, and she was thankful that he didn't ask anymore questions, just like she was thankful for Julian for the same reason.

A very forceful knock at the door caused Madge to jump, and she glanced at her father, who was looking at her strangely. She watched as he got up to answer the door, and she followed quietly, leaning against the wall to eavesdrop. An activity that she had partaken in since a child.

She heard the door open and a muffled voice converse with her father's. "What do you mean?" more muffled words. "My daughter is not one of them. You must be mistaken." What did those people mean? One of them? She wondered, her heart beginning to race.

She heard a noise that sounded much like a car engine and she turned to see her favorite of her house's maids, Emmaline. Emmaline looked scared, her hair that was usually tied up in a bun was undone and her eyes looked dangerously more icy blue then they usually were. "Em-?" Madge began in a whisper.

Emmaline shushed her with her hand, and calmly ushered the girl out the backdoor, and with a whispered tone grabbed Madge's face. "Look at me, darling. They are here to take you. Don't ask me who or why or how, I just need you to jump the back fence and run. Run towards the outer fence of the district, there should be a way out behind a tree near the Seam, exit the district through that opening and run into the woods. Someone will come for you." the maid spouts out this information so fast that Madge can barely comprehend it all.

"But-" She began but was hushed again.

"I said no questions, now go!" Emmaline whispered forcefully, shoving the girl gently towards the white fence that bordered the Undersee Home. A loud boom from the front yard echoed through the night, and Madge finally listened.

She ran.

* * *

She ran very hard, she had jumped the fence and ran the path that she used to walk so long ago, the path that she used to take to pick strawberries. Her thoughts were jumbled, were her father and mother alright? How did Emmaline know about her strange occurrence earlier, and how did whoever was at the door know as well? What did they want from her? She didn't even know what was wrong with her, and why she created that strange beam of light.

She reached The Seam faster than she thought she would, and she slowed down, catching her breath, and resting her hands on her legs before taking off again towards the outskirts of the district. She saw the large tree and ran behind it, slipping through the small opening and running off into the woods.

* * *

She rested against a tree, her breathing had finally slowed and she was now just tired and scared. Her parents, Emmaline, little Julian. Would she see any of them again, her hands were burning, but she didn't care, she didn't even check them to see if they had light particles surrounding them. Her eyelids began to grow heavy, and she didn't resist when she finally fell asleep.

* * *

It was still dark out when the sound of twigs snapping woke her up. Going into defensive mode Madge stood, her back against the trunk of the tree, her eyes analyzing the area, and the movement of someone walking towards her catching her eye. "Who's there?" she called out.

The form grew closer and Madge made out that it was a woman. "Hello, Madge, I'm thankful that Emmaline got you out in time." the woman's kind and comforting voice calmed Madge's nerves.

"Who are you?" She asked, still cautious.

"You don't remember me?" The woman asked, she finally stopped in front of her and Madge thought that the woman was actually very familiar.

"You're Hazelle Hawthorne, Posy's mom." the blonde finally remarked.

Hazelle smiled, taking Madge's hand. "Yes, now come. We need to get out of here before they track you here."

"Where are we going?" Madge asked, her voice faltering, she was clearly still exhausted.

"Someplace where you will be safe." Hazelle stated calmly, and that is all she said, as the woman turned and began leading Madge farther from the district, question began running through the blonde's head, but she remained quiet and held the woman's hand tightly, as the pair walked off into the dark forest.

* * *

**Okay, as you can see this, story has heavily influences and is based on the Marvel stories and characters of the X-Men franchise, a personal favorite of mine. This will be a Gadge story, so if you don't like Gadge I warn you to hit the back button.**


	2. Chapter 2

The pair of women walked for what seemed like miles in silence, Madge kept all her questions to herself. Of course about every few seconds she thought of a new question to add to the mental list of what she would ask later. the blonde had already compiled about fifty questions that she had swarming through her mind for the woman who held her hand tightly, and kept a brisk pace. Madge felt comfortable with Hazelle, she didn't know her very well from what short exchanges she had when the woman dropped her daughter off or picked her up. Posy herself loved talking about her mom and her three big brothers, all of whom she never met.

Speaking of that woman, Madge had noticed that Hazelle had the strange habit of placing her fingers on her temple several times during their trek, and since it was getting light out she had finally seen just what the woman was wearing. Hazelle's long dark hair was tied up in a pony-tail and she wore a strange black leather-looking spandex costume with golden boots and a golden belt. The mayor's daughter had never seen such strange clothing, not even during her trips to the Capitol where the people enjoyed dressing as reject clowns found often in the circus.

Madge thought back to what Emmaline had said, and it was clear that Hazelle knew her maid. Emmaline never shown any interest in Hazelle Hawthorne before. She wondered if her father was alright, or if her mother was still sleeping soundly in her bed, never to wake up. If the people that came for her hurt her parents or Emmaline or the neighbors in search for her, she would never forgive herself.

The two finally halted in a large clearing and Hazelle let go of Madge's hand, and placed her fingers to her temples. _"Alright, Johanna. We're close enough."_ the woman spoke- without her lips moving, an action that alarmed Madge. She was finally ready to question her companion, but was startled when a large cloud of smoke suddenly appeared in front of them. She jumped back, her heart pounding, more so in amazement at the sight of another woman emerging from the cloud, her hair short and wild.

"It's about time, Mrs. Hawthorne. How long does it take to pick up a spoiled rich girl?" the woman playfully teased the older, a small axe tucked away in her own golden belt, she was wearing an identical outfit to Hazelle's.

Hazelle's eyes flashed, "Be nice, Johanna." she turned her soft features towards Madge and gestured at the new arrival "Madge, this is Johanna Mason a fellow colleague of mine."

Madge found herself glaring at the short-haired girl, she didn't like the girl's attitude, it just screamed 'authority problems and bad temperament'. She found herself getting defensive, she was confused, and frustrated and everything seemed to be going fast without explanation, she was past her breaking point and questions began bursting out of her mouth "How did she know we were here? And how did she just poof here? Why did those people want me?" She wanted answers.

Johanna looked amused and Hazelle looked concerned, the older woman stepped forward, placing a comforting hand on the her shaky shoulder. "Madge, you're gifted, I can't explain everything to you, I believe that'd be best saved for someone else, but you are blessed with an extraordinary power." She paused nodding her head towards Johanna. "Johanna and I are also gifted, she has the ability to teleport by channeling energy into her axe and slicing portals through the air. I'm a telepath, I can read minds, and connect with others from afar by talking to them through their minds. But please do not worry, I will never read your mind without permission."

Madge attempted to digest this information and held a hand to her head, Hazelle could enter her mind whenever she liked? This Johanna girl could jump around in a cloud of smoke? She was overwhelmed. "This is a dream, right? People don't have powers, that's stuff you read in books it's fictional!" She read stories about people that could read people's minds, control the water, or set people ablaze, but they were all tall tales meant for school children.

Hazelle shook her head calmly, "No. You are awake, and this is very much real. To be technical you are a mutant, a human that was born with a gene that gives you your power. These powers usually lay dormant until the mutant is going through puberty. However, there are some special cases where people are born with their gifts."

Madge finally gathered her thoughts as she processed this information. She knew that Hazelle wasn't crazy- for she saw Johanna's abilities herself, as well as her own yesterday. "But what about me? What is my power?" If Posy's mother could shed light on the strange beam of light and the burning sensation she always felt whenever she played the piano she would be grateful.

"We won't know that directly until we do some tests back at the school." Johanna piped up. "Believe me, princess, you'll love it. Using your powers is hella' fun." The teleporter reached for her axe and casually twirled it. "So, are we done playing 'info center'?"

"We are." Hazelle turned to look Madge in the eyes, "Now, Madge. We're going to be leaving District 12. We're going to bring you to a school that was built for people like us. I'm a teacher there, and Johanna is a senior student."

Madge thought back to her home, it was clear that it wasn't safe for her, but what of her parents?

"But what about my mom and dad?" Madge asked, scared of the answer.

"I'm sure they're alive, but there is no way you will be able to see them. If they're not already detained for helping a mutant, then they will be under close watch."

A lump formed in Madge's throat, she silently hoped that they were just living their lives and once those people found out that she wasn't there would give up on their search. She loved her parents, and she made a silent promise that if they were locked up, that she would free them someday. "Okay, let's go." She needed to get out of this field, she needed answers, and this school sounded to be the best place to get them.

"Finally." Johanna sighed, slicing her axe through the air, Madge walked closely behind Hazelle into the cloud and disappeared from the grassy field.

* * *

Madge fell into a soft polyester seat, the cloud dispersing above her. She looked around the small area that she found herself in and she realized that she was in what looks to be a jet. Hazelle was sat in the front next to a boy, and Johanna sat across from her, twirling her axe fluidly.

"Thank you for waiting, Thom." Hazelle remarked, to the boy in the pilot's chair, while flipping some switches on the jet's controls. The boy named Thom smiled in return and turned in his chair to get a look at the new arrival. Madge stared back awkwardly, not knowing what to say, she was used to meeting people from the Capitol at her father's grand parties, but she mostly just faked a smile and laughed at the appropriate times, this was different, these people were normal.

"Hey, glad you made it out alive." Thom states with a half-grin. "I'm Thom, resident pilot, and runner."

"Thom here can run really fast- like super speed. Comes in handy when you're a wuss like him who never leaves the jet." Johanna piped up from her chair, smiling at the boy, who in return only grinned back.

"I'm sorry that the first student you had to meet was Johanna here. She's usually more tame than this, but she's almost always venomous in the morning." Thom teased back. Hazelle does not comment from her spot in the jet, and instead continues with the controls.

Madge watched the exchange in silence, and when Thom flahsed her another grin and turned his chair back to the controls, she rests her head against the back of her headrest. She felt the jet take air, and she blocked everything out of her mind as she fell asleep once more.

* * *

When Madge awoke next, it was to Hazelle's face. She groggily glanced around the jet, and slowly noticed that Thom and Johanna were missing. "I'm sorry to wake you, but we're here, and I wanted to give you a tour before you meet Professor Abernathy." Hazelle led her out the jet and into a hall that led up to a large hall that actually looked like a school, complete with potted plants, and elegant paintings lining the walls. "Welcome to The Abernathy School for Gifted Children, Ms. Undersee."

Madge walked with the older woman, her eyes roaming the different paintings, her curiosity heightened at the new surroundings. "So, everyone in this school has special powers like me?" She wouldn't admit it out loud, but she was excited to meet more people with powers. Of course she has only used her power once, and that was on accident, and the simple fact was that she was scared to use them. After seeing what she did to her father's vase, had her thinking what would happen if she had hit Julian instead.

"That is correct. Though some of our younger students do not have their powers yet. Though we're confident that they will at some pont. My two youngest children are examples of that, Vick, and I believe you remember Posy."

Madge brightened at the mention of her former student, "Posy is here?"

"She is, I'm sure she'll be excited that her piano teacher will be around again. When we had to pack up and leave for the school, it was because my eldest son's powers emerged, and having two mutants living in a home in a district is very dangerous. It took a long time to explain to Posy why we had to leave when she was just starting to get good at playing the piano." Hazelle turned and led Madge down a flight of stairs into a very bright basement, a long hallway followed that before stopping in front of a large door. The telepath then placed her palm on a scanner next to the door, a few beeps sounded and the door opened, a female robotic voice sounded throughout the hall.

_Handprint identified, welcome back, designation: Hawthorne, Hazelle._

The duo enter the room, and Madge lets out a gasp of surprise. A large glass window filled the wall in front of her, and the blonde could make out a scene taken out of an action film down below in a large metal room. She saw five figures fighting in different areas against robotic cyborgs. It literally was a scene taken from a science fiction novel.

"This is the training room, a place where we train our students in using their powers in offense and defense. Since we are mutants, the Capitol feels threatened by us, and I believe that is who was at your home asking for you at your house yesterday, and is why I contacted Emmaline. The Capitol wants to exterminate us- or use us for their own personal gain."

Madge was disgusted and disturbed by this information, but the feeling didn't last long, since her attention was on the five figures below her. In one corner stood a girl with a long braid, she moved like a cat, dodging enemies, red energy glowed in her hands in the shape of a bow. Madge's breath hitches when the girl shot a red arrow into one of the cyborgs, the arrow slicing through it's wires as if it wasn't made of energy. Impressive.

"That is Katniss Everdeen, she has the power to create weapons with her mind, or psionic energy. Her preferred weapon to create is the bow, since she had prior training with it. She was brought to the school from our district at a very young age along with her younger sister." Hazelle commented.

She next saw Johanna, throwing her axe in the air, and creating a portal, followed by running up and kicking one of the enemies into the portal, before closing it back up. Next to her she saw Thom zipping around enemies in a blur of black and gold.

An older boy was fending off a swarm of cyborgs by calling upon waves of water from out of no where, a trident was in his hand, a sight that reminded Madge of a superhero she once read about as a child. "That is Finnick Odair, from District 4, he can manipulate water." Hazelle acknowledges.

The final figure was in the air, his form outlined in a green glow, cyborgs were flying around him in the same green glow. She stared at the boy, who causally clapped his hands together, the cyborgs slamming into one another causing sparks to fly everywhere. Another cyborg's arm is ripped off by the glow and flung into another group of enemies. Madge doesn't turn to look at Hazelle, and instead keeps her eyes on the boy, "And who is he?"

Hazelle beamed proudly, "My oldest son, Gale, he has the power to move things with his mind." Madge leaned against the glass, and watched the five of them, but her eyes kept returning to Gale Hawthorne and his enchanting green glow.

* * *

Madge watched the five super-powered teens finish their exercise, and she stood beside Hazelle in front of a large door back in the hallway. Hazelle had explained to her that she wanted to introduce her to the other three herself. Something about Johanna liking to make stories up about new students.

The door opened and Johanna emerged first next to Thom and the boy with the trident. Behind them was Hazelle's son and the girl with the braid who seemed to be in a whispered conversation.

"Gale, Finnick, Katniss. This is Madge Undersee, our newest arrival." Hazelle commanded over the five teens with an authority that Madge wouldn't have guessed the woman possessed. Johanna and Thom already having met the girl stepped aside for the other three to meet her.

The girl named Katniss walked forward almost immediately and held her hand out, "Katniss Everdeen." She greeted. "Welcome."

Madge took her hand and shakes it, "Thank you, it's nice to meet you."

Katniss smiled and pulled her hand back, "If you have any questions come to me. I'm basically the leader of our little group here, though Gale and Johanna might disagree." Madge goes to comment but is interrupted by the older trident boy.

"I'm Finnick, and I would love to stay and get to know you, but I have somewhere I'm needed, so let's postpone that conversation shall we?" He walked off after his introduction.

Madge had noticed that Hazelle's son hadn't introduced himself or welcomed her. Instead he stood back, his arms crossed in an intimidate manner. The blonde shifted awkwardly. Hazelle apparently had noticed this and motions for him to say something.

"So the mayor's daughter is one of us?" His voice catches her off guard, and Hazelle places her hands on her hips in response to her son's tone. "Can't say that I'm thrilled, Undersee."

"I'm sorry- have we met?" She asked, shifting once more. She didn't recall ever meeting Posy's oldest brother, ever. Nor did she ever see him at school seeing how he was older than her. She couldn't imagine what she could have done to earn his attitude or tone.

"Nah. It's just that while we were struggling in the Seam you were being pampered by your rich Dad, and now I'm betting you feel sorry for yourself because you just found out that you're a freak like the rest of us. Sorry if I'm not thrilled that we'll be having a spoiled princess at our school." His reply and explanation was so casual and confident. He didn't sway and his face didn't reveal any guilt, he actually thought of her this way.

Katniss, Thom, and even Johanna didn't say anything and instead just stood quietly, Hazelle however was furious with her son and began going off on a rant about how he needs to apologize and that he doesn't even know her.

Madge instead glared back, her eyes narrowing at the older boy, who glared back with the same attitude as before, even as his mother rebuked him. His mouth formed into a grin that just shouted cockiness and that infuriated the blonde even more.

After a few more awkward moments of silence, and the pair still glaring. Johanna finally mentioned that they should probably go get cleaned up after their practice session. Thom and Katniss hastily agree and follow the axe-wielder quickly. Gale stops his mother mid-rant with a hug and follows his friends close, whispering in Madge's ear as he passes by, "See you around, _Undersee_."

Madge didn't reply, she didn't say anything to him, not once, she just watched him go, still glaring. Hazelle directed her back up the stairs, apologies flying out of her mouth for her son's behavior. Madge only half listened, because her mind was still on what she should and could have said back to that infuriating boy. She really wished she had said something...

Hazelle finally stops for a breath after apologizing over and over, and the pair stop in front of a large mahogany door with a golden sign that read in neat engraved letters.

_Headmaster Haymitch Abernathy_

_Office and Counseling. _

Madge was finally going to meet the man who created the school for super-powered students.

* * *

**Yes Gale keeps his resentment for Madge despite never having personally meeting her. Though this is also because he's kind of a cocky bastard sooooo yeah. I hope the powers that everyone has so far aren't totally confusing.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hazelle opened the grand door, and ushered Madge inside, the blonde's blue eyes darted across the room. It was exquisite and reminded her of her father's old office back home, a room that was usually locked, but at times as a young girl she was able to sneak in and snoop.

An older man sat at a large desk, his eyes glued to a small screen in the corner that had The Capitol's breaking news playing. Hazelle cleared her throat behind her and the man's eyes then focused on Madge. She shifted again like earlier when speaking with Gale. His eyes widened and the sound of his chair creaking filled the room as he leaned into his desk. "So it's true? She's a mutant?"

Hazelle nodded behind Madge, a comforting hand found its place on her shoulder. An action that Hazelle apparently did often. "This is Haymitch Abernathy, a Professor and the headmaster of the school."

Madge gathered some confidence and stepped forward "I'm-"

Haymitch stops her with his loud voice, "I know who you are. Now tell me. What can you do?"

"Wha-"

"I mean your mutant power, sweetheart. What can you do?" He interrupted once more.

Madge grew silent and she mentally criticized herself for not being more vocal, first with Gale and now with Headmaster Haymitch. Hazelle luckily steps around Madge to answer, "We're not sure. I'm going to have Beetee run some tests later, to identify the exact nature of whatever it is she can do."

"Good take her to the brain. Hopefully she'll have something useful." He finishes by turning back to the television. Madge was very intimidated, he didn't seem to have any interest in her as a person, nothing at all what a professor would normally be like. He seemed very interested in the Capitol's politics, which in reality wasn't very surprising seeing that apparently they are openly hunting mutants.

* * *

Hazelle led her out the door and back down the hallway, "I apologize for Haymitch's rash personality. He's very stressed at the moment, so I hope you can find it in your heart to not take his attitude to heart." Madge nodded in response and the dark-haired woman continued; "Beetee is our resident tech expert and scientist. He has the power to create basically any machine. His mind is like a super computer. He'll run some tests and x-rays in order to find out what exact power lays within your mutant gene."

Hazelle explained this as if it was so natural, and frankly Madge was still adjusting. She was still frightened at what she had done to her father's vase. The duo walked into a large lab that was across the room overlooking the training room. A man with wire glasses was sat at a counter, writing down words hastily in a notebook. Hazelle cleared her throat just as before and the man jumped up, his pen stumbling out of his hand. "Hazelle!" He spouted, surprised. His eyes landed on the blonde and he flushed, "Oh, this must be the new student. Forgive me for not being observant. I was busy writing down some new formulas for a new machine that I've been dying to try and I believe-"

Hazelle was quick to stop Beetee's long explanation. Madge thanked her with a look, "Beetee. Madge just arrived today, maybe it'd be best to just cut to the tests so she can get some rest as soon as possible?"

Beetee hurridly apologized and led Madge over to an examination bed. "Please sit, my dear." He asks, grabbing a clipboard off a nearby stand. "Now I want you to explain to me what happened when you first discovered something was wrong?" Beetee immediately got down to business, his pen back in his hand, he stared at her expectantly. Hazelle stood off in the corner, leaned against another examination bed.

She fidgeted with the paper she had to sit on, he wanted her to explain everything? She couldn't even explain it to herself, let alone a complete stranger who apparently is a genius. She took a few breaths and began with what she thought was the beginning.

"I believe it started when I began to get a burning feeling in my hands. It'd mostly happen when I was playing piano. Which is often, because I taught kids in my neighborhood how to play it. The burning began to intensify over the course of the last few days and just yesterday during a lesson I noticed weird little specs of light circling around my hand, and when I moved my hand the specs formed a large beam and it shot off into my dad's vase." Madge explained the story as fast as she could. Beetee was busy jotting things down the whole way and he seemed intrigued. "That's pretty much it." She finished.

Beetee stopped writing and began tapping his pen against his chin. "Yes. This is quite interesting, I have a few hunches, yes." He mostly spoke to himself. She watched him jump up from his seat, he began pacing the floor his eyes roaming over what he had written down. "I will need a blood sample to be sure though. I need to run some tests on it. That way you can get your rest and we'll review the information tomorrow."

She only winced when he took the blood sample from her, and she smiled at his smile. She already liked Beetee, he may have been a little obsessed with thinking, but he seemed sweet and passionate.

* * *

Hazelle led her one last time towards her new room, the older woman had explained to her that the girls had their own hall and the boys had another, she showed her where the kitchen was, the laundry room, several bathrooms and the pool. Madge realized that she didn't have any of her belongings, no clothes, no pictures, not even her beloved stuffed walrus that her father had given to her when she was five. She had named him Barnabas.

Hazelle then went on and explained that there were clothes already in her room, such as shirts, a sweater, some pants, shorts, and undergarments. Hazelle also took the liberty of ordering some more clothes and essentials such as an evening gown and robe from a trusted source. The woman hugged her after showing her everything inside her room. Madge hugged her back tightly and thanked her over and over again. She was so kind to her, and she can already say that she liked Hazelle a lot.

After Hazelle's departure, Madge walked around her room silently, she washed up, changed into some of her new clothes and sat on her bed and cried. She actually cried, the first time really that she could cry and be safe at the same time. She wept for her parents and for Emmaline, who's fates still remained unknown.

Madge slowly grew tired of sitting alone in her room and crying, and the blonde's curiosity was through the roof. So the blonde shrugged her jacket on and silently crept out into the hall, and began walking around. She mentally logged what turns she takes so she wouldn't get lost. The painting and rugs captivated her, she wondered how a place this grand could go unnoticed by the Capitol. Surely they would know that a large manor housed the very beings they were hunting? Then again, she didn't know exactly where she was. She could be in space for all she knew! Madge brushed away these thoughts, not wanting to go on an internal ramble.

She found herself in a parlor or lounge looking area, and she sat herself down on a small green loveseat in the middle of the room. She imagined that during the day, this room would look beautiful with the sun shining in through the large bay windows. She was suddenly brought back to reality by someone roughly sitting down next to her.

"Undersee!" rang the voice and she wanted to groan upon identifying who it was. It was Hazelle's son, the one that seemed arrogant and rude from before. "Why are you sitting alone in the moonlight? Don't tell me you're some strange nocturnal bat creature..." He trailed off in a fake dramatic tone. She glanced at him, with a glare, he was grinning.

"I'm just enjoying my first night here, that's all." She finally replied, probably her first full sentence towards him.

"That seems real interesting- I just hope you're actually useful on the battlefield. Katniss and I have worked hard to get our group as good as they are, and we don't need an inexperienced spoiled princess dragging us down." He told her, a serious tone evident.

Madge was appalled by his manners, "Like I'd want to be in your way or drag you down." Ouch, not the best comeback, she was never good when put on the spot when it came to being sassy.

Gale's grin returned and he lifted his finger in the air, twirling it, his green power signature surrounding a basket of plastic flowers in the corner. They floated over to them and he stopped them in front of her face. "I'm sure you're used to getting huge real bouquets from all your annoying suitors, but hey, these are cheap and look comforting." He drawled off, dropping the fake daisies onto her lap. She stared at him for an explanation, a stare he apparently read, since he immediately explained himself, "Ma told me what happened. That sucks, though honestly everyone here has a sob story, so don't go looking for pity points from anyone." He warned.

She didn't get this boy, he seemed downright rude and with a huge ego to boot, but he also has a small nice side to him. Unless he has a hidden agenda, which she wouldn't put past him. "I just hope your powers are cool." He continued, "You getting loser powers would just be the icing on the cake and the end of you. You're already a pampered princess, so add boring abilities and you're just downright unlikeable."

"Why are you such an ass?" Madge finally asked.

Gale grabbed at his chest with a fake gasp, as if his heart was broken. "Your words hurt me, Undersee Would it help if I were to say that you're good looking? At least you have one thing going for you. Hey, we might just be the hottest pair of people in this school."

She was fed up with this, the boy was clearly bipolar and she had no interest in sitting by him and listening to him ramble insults and compliments back to back. She stood up and glared down at his cocky smirk, he looked satisfied. The flowers that were on her lap now on the ground. "You're really annoying." She mumbles, turning to leave.

"And another thing we have in common!" He pipes up, standing as well, cruching down to pick up one of the fake daisies before holding it out for her. "Like I said- you're pretty- pretty annoying, but pretty nonetheless. And I'm gorgeous, so how about you and I get to know each other some more?" He reaches and tucks the daisy behind her ear quickly.

She slaps his hand away, and glares at him, "No." she states bluntly, marching off back to her room. She could hear him chuckling to himself behind her.

* * *

Back at the Undersee residence in District 12, Mayor Undersee had just finished sealing an envelope filled with a letter to his daughter. Emmaline sat with a bag at a table, watching her employer solemnly as he places the envelope in the bag. The bag was filled with some of Madge's things, some clothes, a picture of her family, her sheet music, Barnabus the Walrus amongst other belongings.

After the Capitol's scouts had fired at Mayor Undersee as a warning and left after searching the house for his daughter. He was pleasantly surprised to see that Emmaline had gotten his daughter out. After the scouts had finally left Emmaline sat with him and explained to him everything that she knew, a story that required several glasses of scotch. Emmaline discussed with him that Madge would need things, and that she would have an associate come and retrieve the bag.

So Mayor Undersee and Emmaline went to work and stuffed the bag full of things that Madge would need or want. The Mayor knew that his daughter would want some explanation or at least some actual words, so the letter was the last thing to enter that bag.

The blonde maid at the table finished placing her hair in a bun and shoulders the bag. "I will bring this to the drop zone, if I don't return to your home do not think the worst, Mayor Undersee."

The Mayor nodded and pinched the bridge of his nose as the blonde ran out of the house. He grimly poured himself another drink, and another, and another. Until he finally passed out at the table no thoughts of his now exiled daughter running through his mind.

* * *

**In response to some questions. Peeta will most definitely make an appearance, he probably just won't be a very active character. Gale's attitude in this is different from the books because it's a different world. There is no Hunger Games, but he still is hunted and therefore will still hate the capitol. However since he's gotten so good with his powers he has become a little cocky with them, hence his ego. Anyways, I hope there are no mistakes and if there are please forgive me, I'm exhausted while doing writing this, so there might be a few noticeable flaws. 'Til next time!**


End file.
